


COCO Kinktober 2019 prompt challenge

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Canon Compliant, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, NOT LATE THIS TIME, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Various AUs, kinklist will be uploaded for the 1st chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: link to the list i used this year : https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/post/187634746516/kinktober-2019note : note all of the kink on the list will be tackled obviously, there are gonna be some that will be skipped for both personal taste and obvious reasons...or just doesn't really fit to the ship





	1. kinktober prompt list




	2. day 1

  
  



	3. day 2




	4. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first one from : https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636096


	5. day 4 (and day 4.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4.5 used some combined prompts from both day 4 and 5 and is hypotethical alternate ending form this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891866 by Senora Luna


	6. day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref here https://twitter.com/hinekurebow/status/1133196874599370752


	7. day 6




	8. day 7




	9. day 8




	10. day 9




	11. day 10




	12. day 11




	13. day 12




	14. day 13




	15. day 14




	16. day 15




	17. day 16




	18. day 17




	19. day 18




	20. day 19




	21. day 20




	22. day 21




	23. day 22




	24. day 23




	25. day 24




	26. day 25




	27. day 26




	28. day 27




	29. day 28




	30. day 29




	31. day 30




	32. day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last day!!
> 
> comic based on this fic by Pengychan  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456177


End file.
